Natsu's Potion Pandemonium
by JacobStoneclaw
Summary: Due to certain event Natsu is forced to take a SUPER potion that has an untold number of effects. Will the guild be able to withstand the amount of craziness that a potion driven Natsu can dish out, or will it crumble?


Mira sighed as she looked down at the bottle before her. It was a simply flask with a cork stopper, a mysterious liquid swirled within, its contents clouded with a misty haze. In Mira's hand was a piece of paper with the request concerning the bottle before her. Mira looked over the request yet again to decide the best way to get someone to take the job.

**NEED PEOPLED TO TEST OUT SUPER POTION!**

**POTION CONTAINS UNKOWN NUMBER OF ELEMENTS.**

**SIDE EFFECTS ARE PROBABLE.**

**WARNING: ALL POTIONS EFFECTS ARE NOT KNOWN!  
>HAVE FUN AND TELL US WHAT ALL HAPPENS FOR SCIENTIFIC PURPOSES!<strong>

**REWARD 100,000,000 and possible funeral coverage in case of death. **

Mira sighed again. Who in their right mind would ever drink a potion that they had no idea what it would do? If there was one thing that all Fairy Tail mages knew it was that potions can do ANYTHING!

A shiver ran down Mira's spine as she recalled what happened last time when Juvia tried to use a love potion to get Gray and wound up causing the entire guild to go crazy.

Mira only looked down at the paper before rolling it up and grabbing the bottle about to throw the obviously horrendous job away so that no one could ever be dragged down in its unknown clutches. As she approached the garbage can though she was stopped by a rather loud busty blonde.

"Hey Mira are there any good jobs in? Natsu has been making me broke with all the food he has been eating at my house, I swear there is no end to his stomach." Lucy groaned as she took a seat across the bar from Mira. "Not to mention my rent is coming up." She moaned as she hit her head on the table.

Mira only put on a sweet smile "No there hasn't been too many jobs lately. The hype of the Grand Magic Games seems to have finally died down and things are starting to return to normal." Mira smiled sweetly as she looked over the guild. In the recent weeks the guild had been practically empty with everyone going on missions that they were specifically asked for. The number of missions has finally began to drop letting everyone enjoy a little time together in the guild drinking and fighting like everyone used to before the seven year time lap that the main part of fairy tail had been trapped on the island.

"And I think it's cute how even though you are running out of money you still make Natsu happy by cooking him meals, but I guess you do need some practice being a good wife for him." Mira giggled and smiled sweetly to the blonde.

Lucy blushed "T-t-that's not why I do it!" she yelled out. Lucy's eyes then caught the piece of paper and the bottle in Mira's hand "What's that in your hand?" she asked trying to change the topic.

Mira looked down to see the mission and potion still in her hand "Oh this is a new mission-"

"There you are Luce! I didn't even hear you get out of bed, and why did you leave without waking me? I was right beside you after all, we could've came to the guild together!" Natsu whined, appearing beside the blonde causing her to jump.

"Natsu what the hell!"

"What you were both sleeping together? In the same bed?" Mira asked disregarding the potion and mission in her hand again.

"Yeah, we sleep together every night! Sometimes Luce gets a little rough under the covers but I don't mind." Natsu replied smiling innocently. Lucy blushed brightly as Mira promptly over fan girled and fainted behind the bar.

"Natsu don't say it like that! We don't do- hey what's this?" Lucy said directing her anger away from Natsu to the piece of paper and bottle that Mira left on the bar. She unfolded the paper and scanned over it "Hey this is a mission! Oh and the reward is..." Lucy's eyes grew wide as she looked at the number.

"The reward is what?" Natsu asked trying to look over her shoulder.

"THAT MUCH FOR JUST DRINKING A POTION!" Lucy yelled as she slammed the paper down "Natsu if you want more food and my rent to be paid we are taking this job!"

"Aye sir!" Natsu said agreeing without even putting a single eye on the job. "So what is it? Are we fighting any monsters? Beating up some bandits?" Natsu asked starting to get excited.

"Nope all you gotta do is drink a potion." Lucy said with a devious twinkle in her eye as she reached over and graded the potion that Mira left on the counter before she fainted.

Natsu excitement instantly deflated "but Luce that sounds so boring, and a big reward for just drinking a potion sounds a little fis-"

"Just shut up and drink!" Lucy yelled un corking the bottle and shoving the opening into Natsu's mouth cutting off his sentence "It just one potion it's not gonna hurt!" she said as Natsu flailed around trying to resist the possessed rent-money craving demon blonde that was forcing him to drink some mystery liquid that tasted truly repulsive.

After several seconds of struggle Lucy finally forced the drink down Natsu's throat and pulled the bottle away. "See now was that that bad?" the blonde asked in sweet tone. After several seconds of no response she looked down at the dragon slayer that was lying across the floor, his eyes X'ed and his tongue hanging out "OH GOD I KILLED NATSU!" she yelled as she pulled her hair.

Mira finally came back into the living world and stood behind the bar, the sight of Lucy laying on Natsu's chest nearly had her out for a second time until she noticed the bottle was missing on the bar top. "I wonder where that potion went?" she asked herself as she looked around.

"Your mean this potion! The one that killed Natsu!" Lucy cried as she held up the bottle with tears running down her face.

"Lucy why did you grab that! I was going to throw that out!" Mira yelled in shock.

"I just wanted the money for my rent! I didn't mean to kill Natsu!" the blonde continued to cry.

"That's just a potion Lucy, if Natsu drank it he isn't dead." Mira sweat dropped.

Lucy instantly stopped crying "he's not?" she asked.

"Nope but he will be under the effects of the potion." Mira explained. "I guess one part of the effect is knocking him out." She stated walking around the counter and looking down at the knocked out Natsu.

"Well how long will he stay like this?" Lucy asked relieved "and does this mean I still get the reward!" she smiled her eyes twinkling,

"Well you will get the reward after all the effects run out of his body and you record them." Mira stated.

"Well the potion is obviously a sleeping drug so can't I turn that in now?"

"Lucy did you even read the mission?" Mira asked

"Of course I did! Natsu drinks the potion and I get rent money!" Lucy smiled.

"Lucy that was a supper potion, it could have anywhere between two, ten, or even a hundred different effects. All of which would need to be recorded." Mira sweat dropped.

"WHAT? But how will I know when it's done?" Lucy asked deflating.

"Well by what I read in the mission about the potion is that it's set up in stages. The effects of the potion only last for about eight hours and a new effect will take place every twenty four hours from the time the potion is first taken." Mira said as she checked the clock behind the bar "So Natsu should wake up in eight hours and then at ten in the morning tomorrow the next stage of the potion will begin."

"Well what's the next stage? Lucy asked.

"That's the reason it needs to be recorded, the people who made it don't know all the stages." Mira smiled.

"How is that even possible though? Who can a potion be on a time table like that?" Lucy sighed "that's not even physically possible or probably."

"Aye sir!" said the flying blue talking cat that landed beside her. "That stuff isn't even possible, it's just silly."

"I actually agree with you for once Happy." Lucy said talking to her small companion.

Mira sweat dropped as she watch Lucy talk about the physically impossible with a flying, talking, and blue cat mage. "I'm more concern about the effects of the potion." Mira said turning her head to the still knocked out Natsu.

"What do you mean? It's just a potion it's not like anything bad can happen."

Mira looked into Lucy's eyes making the blonde shiver "Potions can do EVERYTHING, there is nothing a potion can't do." She said darkly. "Do you remember what happened last time a potion ran wild in the guild Happy?" Mira asked.

Happy shivered at the memory of Gray trying to challenge him to flying "Potions can do ANYTHING and they're scary!" he said in a small voice.

Lucy looked back and forth between her the two before turning her gaze to the sleeping dragon slayer. She gulped '_I hope this doesn't turn out too bad.'_

/

**Author notes: I just wanted to make a humorous light hearted story so I thought of this. If anyone has any idea for a side effect for the potion tell me and I'll consider adding it in as a future chapter. Hope you all liked it!**


End file.
